Ellipsis
by BoydBlog
Summary: *Entry for The Alternate-Shipper Challenge* Bella has obsessively crushed on Riley for six years - since she was fourteen. Will all her fantasies and dreams of being his come true? Episode flashback chapter/ Outtake.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~0~

**ellipsis**

— _**n**___ , _pl _**-ses**

1. Also called: **eclipsis **omission of parts of a word or sentence

2. _printing _ a sequence of three dots (…) indicating an omission in text

[from Latin, from Greek _elleipsis _ omission, from _elleipein _ to leave out, from _leipein_ to leave]

~0~

**~~Bella~~**

The dinner was lovely, the food, the ambience, everything.

I couldn't believe that I was here, _with Riley_, on a date. He had been my obsessive crush since that party; since the night we had played spin the bottle and he'd kissed me, twice. His words reverberated in my mind.

_'Bella, I will kiss you again one day.'_

A hypnotic and sensual promise that I chanted like a prayer, chanted so it would come true. I'd been chanting it nightly for six years, since I was fourteen years old.

_'Bella, I will kiss you again one day.'_

I allowed myself to remember the feel of his lips, the way he had gently guided me up against the tree. Everything came flooding back, the feelings and sensations overwhelming me, igniting me, bringing me to life. Now, sitting opposite Riley in this intimate restaurant, it was surreal.

Riley was smiling. He stared into my eyes as if I was the most beautiful girl on the planet, but even then my heart was ready to break, because if taking me to dinner was just Riley's way of thanking me, if this was just good manners, if after tonight I never saw him again, my heart would surely crack in two. I could almost taste the excruciating pain and the self-pitying depression I'd fall into if he rejected me.

The waiter removed our empty plates and left us the dessert menu.

"Something sweet, Bella?" Riley asked.

I couldn't help but stare into his dark, alluring eyes. My mouth was dry. I couldn't speak. I gulped some water, a shard of melting ice slipped into my mouth, too large to swallow, I sucked it, before crunching down slowly. All the while Riley was staring at my lips then he shuffled in his seat and quickly averted his eyes to the menu.

"I think I'm too full," I said, my voice sounding husky from the dry burn in my throat.

He looked up, his smile faltered then he looked back at the menu. "I'll have the mango sorbet. Maybe we can share?"

"OK," I breathed. My heart rate galloped at the thought of him feeding me the cool sweet summery dessert from his spoon. From a spoon that had been in _his_ mouth.

_Stop it Bella, stop torturing yourself._

The waiter returned and Riley ordered. He swallowed the last dregs of his beer then sighed.

"Bella, I know you'll say that it was nothing, but you have to know, when I was in the hospital, it was your visits that got me through."

_There it is. His polite 'Thank you', the reason he'd invited me to dinner._

"It was nothing, really," I said. "I already explained; it was easier to study in your hospital room than trying to find a quiet spot in the Library." I knew that sounded lame. Riley frowned. I looked away as the memories took over again. Those weeks, months, when Riley was recovering from his motorcycle accident were the best and the worst days of my life.

I'd seen him almost every day, talked to him casually, sat with him. I would sneak little peeks of his handsome face from behind my book as I read, covertly ogling the curve of his body that lay under the white hospital blankets. It was more than I could have ever hoped for. Then there were days he had tests, his body in excruciating pain, the physical therapy, the sickly smell of hospital bleach, the annoyed looks his mother would flash me on the days she showed up early to see him.

"Did you ever finish that Tim Winton book?" Riley asked me, breaking me out of my reverie. My eyes riveted on the cleft of his chin and his full lips, smiling slyly now, mesmerizing me as he spoke.

I smiled in return. "Yes, I finished it."

I recalled how Riley had questioned me on my reading material when he was laid up in that god-awful hospital bed.

"Do you still only read the comic strips?" I teased.

"OK, OK, yes, I still read them! You do remember that I have a short attention span?" he chuckled.

_Yes, I remember everything, every conversation we had. Every feeling you ignited in me._ I could feel my face blushing.

The waiter placed the dessert in front of him. Riley smiled and thanked him as the waiter whisked away the empty beer bottle.

Riley dipped his spoon into the sorbet, scooping up a small dollop. He pushed it towards my mouth, all the while staring at my lips as I opened them and wrapped them around the spoon, slowly.

I closed my eyes; the look on Riley's face was making me giddy.

_Does he know?_

He must know. Everyone at school knew of Bella Swan's obsessive crush on Riley Biers. I was teased about it. I tried to conceal it; I tried to curb it, all to no avail. Riley meant everything to me. I pined for him my entire school life. He was my obsession; he was all I ever wanted.

I went to all the school plays he performed in. I went to every tennis tournament he competed in. I secretly photographed his paintings that stood drying in the art room. I would buy the prettiest outfits to wear to school dances, hoping to grab his attention, hoping he would talk to me. I'd done it again tonight; I was wearing a cute tank and a full but short silk skirt. But back then I knew, _everyone_ knew, that Riley would always be with Victoria Marshall. Their lives were already planned out; the popular high school sweethearts would get married, buy a big house, and have children.

Then Victoria went backpacking overseas for six months. Riley implied they split up before she left.

_I don't want to think about her now. He's here with me, and I've wanted this for so long._

Riley paid the bill then pulled out my chair. We walked slowly, side by side from the restaurant and into the evening heat. It was a beautiful night, late spring and balmy.

"Do you want to walk, or shall we catch a cab?" Riley's hand captured mine, he squeezed it, then, much to my disappointment, he let it go.

A cab ride would take less than five minutes to reach my apartment, then he would leave, I knew it. If we walked, slowly, I could spend another twenty-five minutes with him.

_I want more time with him._

"Can we walk, please? It's such a lovely night," I added quickly. I looked beyond the boardwalk to the boats dipping and swaying in the water, the faint thump of bass from a party boat that was circling the harbour.

"Sure," he said, taking my hand again as we strolled towards my home.

I wanted to close my eyes. _Riley is holding my hand._ I could feel my body reacting to his touch. Just his warm hand in mine was arousing me beyond belief.

How many years had I fantasized that Riley would take me out for a romantic dinner and then hold my hand as he walked me home? My heart was pounding out of my chest with anxiety and anticipation. _Will he kiss me?_

_'I will kiss you again one day.'_

I kept him talking all the way home. He told me how he had gone to work for Victoria's father after his recovery from the accident. He had deferred studying for his visual arts degree because he'd wanted to repay his parents. The expense of acquiring the top surgeons in the state had cost them all of their retirement savings.

Too soon, we arrived at my apartment building. We stood in the foyer, his hand barely touching the small of my back. _Oh god, will he kiss me when we get to my door? Will we just awkwardly say goodnight and I'll never see him again?_

I didn't want him to go. I wanted my fantasies to come true, me and Riley together, forever. I wanted to be his girlfriend, to be accepted by his family, for him to be accepted by mine. I wanted him caressing my lips, peeling my clothes away and kissing my naked body slowly. That's when the fantasies ended, because I had never experienced a man touching me. I had no benchmark and an abysmal imagination when it came to sex. But I had never forgotten my first kiss with Riley at that party. It had set me on fire; to feel his lips on mine again would be heaven.

The lift doors opened and we stepped through. Riley stood facing me, his hand slipping down to hold mine.

"Bella, can I take you out again?"

I closed my eyes, feeling suddenly faint. I was overwhelmed by his proximity and his words, his hand holding mine. _He wants to see me again._

"Yes," I breathed, "Yes." I opened my eyes.

He was staring at me. He opened his mouth as if to say something but he stopped himself.

The lift doors opened at my floor. Instead of speaking, Riley pulled on my hand gently and walked me to my apartment door.

I reluctantly pulled my hand away from his to fumble for my key. My hands were trembling; my throat was scratchy and dry.

I finally found the key and pushed it into the lock.

I was biting my lip; unable to think of anything that I could say that would be coherent. Riley leaned across and helped me open the door.

"Bella, I..."

His gaze held mine as he slowly lowered his head to kiss me.

_Oh God._

As soon as his lips brushed against mine, my knees buckled. His hands grabbed my waist. My hands flew up around his neck as he pulled me flush against his hard body. His tongue slowly peeked out and slid into my mouth.

_God - his taste!_

The kiss continued, soft, warm, delicate, sensual.

And then my mind exploded.

I'd waited for this moment for six agonizing years. His words reverberated in my mind.

_'Bella, I will kiss you again one day.'_

_Six years later, he's here, he's kissing me, my body is on fire for him!_

I want him.

_I've wanted you for so long, and here you are, kissing me, holding me in your arms. _

My hands flew up to his hair; I ran my fingers through it, opened my mouth fully to him and pushed my hips into his.

All the tentativeness left my body. I needed him; I tried to melt myself into him. The want was slowly exuding from between my legs, as I made contact with the unmistakable hardness between his.

Then Riley tried to pull away from me.

"Bella," he managed to whisper as his pulled his lips back.

I wouldn't let him. My fingers dug into his hair more forcefully and I moaned his name, "Ri-ley, _please_." My voice didn't sound like my own. My kisses became more demanding, urgent, lustful. I needed more of him. I wanted _everything_.

He managed to pull way again.

"Bella, you should go inside."

"Not without you." The words tumbled from my mouth and I didn't want to retract them.

He froze, his body rigid. Panic engulfed me.

_He doesn't want me_.

I quickly turned and pushed on the door, fumbling, trying to pull the key out of the lock. I was desperately trying to hold back the tears that threatened.

_Riley is here, Riley had kissed me and now he was going to leave. _

Riley reached across me to help; he pulled the key from the lock.

I turned to him.

"Goodnight Bella," he said as he handed me back the keys.

_Is it my imagination, or is he conflicted?_

"I'll call you, OK?" he said.

My heart was breaking. _If I let him go, I may never see him again_.

I stepped forward and locked eyes with him, and he kissed my lips again. It was a quick, chaste kiss, and it wasn't enough.

I wrapped my hands around his neck again and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

Miraculously, Riley didn't stop me. He returned the kiss with as much passion as I was giving. I pulled on his neck and backed through the door into my apartment. Riley didn't resist and, before I knew it, the door clicked closed and we were kissing with unrestrained passion in the darkness of my tiny kitchen.

I heard the wet, erotic sounds as our lips and tongues caressed, then a loud clinking thud as my keys slipped from my fingers and dropped to the polished wooden floor.

I wanted Riley in my room. I wanted him to undress me. I wanted him to make all my fantasies come true—Riley _touching_ me! Everything I had ever wanted was in _my_ arms, kissing _my_ lips.

_Can this really be happening?_

It was. I was drunk with need and lust, but I was also anxious and frantic that he might stop kissing me at any moment and leave me here, alone, aching for his touch. I was paranoid that he'd suddenly wonder what the fuck he was doing with the psycho girl that had crushed on him since she was fourteen.

_Did he think I was a freak?_

"Bella," he started to pull away again.

"No, Riley, please. Don't reject me. I want to touch you; I need to feel you. _Please_."

I started pulling on his shirt, backing towards my bedroom, to my modest double bed. He was not protesting.

His lips were all over my neck and my heart rate soared. We were panting and frenzied. His hands ran up and down my back as I tried in vain to push against his body, to get friction where I was pulsing hot and wet. Riley kept pulling his hips away from me.

Then I felt the bed hit the back of my knees. My hand slid down to undo Riley's shirt. He moaned as I fumbled with the top button.

Riley's hands, clammy, hot, settled in the small of my back. I wanted them on my breasts and I wanted my legs around his hips. I didn't care how anxious and nervous I was because I didn't want anything more on this entire planet than for Riley to touch me and to take my virginity.

I needed Riley to be the one. The boy I had obsessed about was actually really here in my apartment. Now he was a man and I was a grown up woman. I was no longer the teenager that wrote endlessly in my diary about how I wanted him, who had stolen pictures of him to hide under my pillow, so he was the last face I saw every night, and the first thing I looked at every morning.

Riley's hand stalled and the passion of his kisses began to slow. I could tell he was thinking twice about this and I sensed he was going to put a stop to it.

But I didn't want to let him. I could feel he was aroused enough to make love to me, and I was more than ready. I squeezed my thighs together and moaned his name.

"Riley, please touch me," I begged. My lips pushed into his neck, my tongue then teeth grazed his earlobe.

He sighed and pulled away from me.

"Bella, we need to slow things down."

"No! Please Riley, I've wanted you for so long. I need you, please just touch me." I pulled my tank up and over my head, my hair falling in a disheveled mess around my shoulders, the royal blue of my satin bra exposed, my nipples taut with the desire to be touched.

Riley groaned as his eyes drank me in.

"Bella, we, it's too—"

I crashed my lips to his as I simultaneously kicked off my shoes. I pulled on his neck and awkwardly lifted my leg on to the bed behind me and knelt on the very edge, pulling Riley forward so his knees hit the mattress. I tried to undo the rest of his buttons but he grabbed my wrists and pulled back.

"Bella I, god I want to, but I…we shouldn't."

I hung my head, dejected.

"Why shouldn't we?" My voice was barely a whisper. Tears started to fall.

"I want to do this right. Please." He slowly eased his restraining grip on my wrists.

My unfocused eyes looked into his. "This _is_ right. I'm in love with you. I want you to touch me; I want you to make love to me. This feels right to me! I only want you; it's only ever been you. Please Riley, tell me you want me too."

My vision was blurry from the tears. Riley let go of my wrists. His hand flew up to my face. He cradled my jaw and wiped his thumbs under my eyes and over my burning cheeks.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I do love you. I love you too." His lips crashed into mine.

_He loves me!_

My mind was reeling as Riley's hands surrounded me. He pulled me into his chest; his fingers expertly unclasped my bra then travelled down to my bum. He squeezed as he pushed his arousal into me. I could feel him, hard, through our clothes.

"I love you, Bella," he moaned.

My mind was swimming in a bottomless, boiling sea. I felt winded, shocked, gasping, scared and alive. Riley dragged my bra off. The light of the moon through the window illuminated my pale skin, my nipples erect, firm with need.

"Oh Bella," he moaned again then dipped his head down to slowly suckle my left nipple.

My body was screaming with desire, my undies saturated with want.

_Riley said he loves me!_

His arms encircled my waist and he tugged my skirt, pulling it easily down over my hips.

Riley pushed forward into me as he gently lay me back on the bed. His eyes were dark, almost black in the moonlight. He was panting as he slowly hooked his fingers into the waistband of my undies, dragging them slowly over my bum, capturing the skirt as well and pulling them both down my legs, then dropping them to the floor at the end of the bed.

He hovered above me, his eyes slowly travelling over my nakedness.

"Bella, you're so beautiful. I'm going to tell you every day." He cupped my right breast and kissed and sucked my nipple. "So beautiful." His breath was hot, his tongue eager and attentive.

I arched my back off the bed. Riley words were hypnotizing me. I'd imagined him saying these things to me, but nothing could compare to the combined sensations of his words, his voice, his rough warm hands caressing me, and his tongue that was circling my nipple.

"Riley, please kiss me."

His lips were instantly against mine. The kiss was passionate, needy, yet gentle and sensual.

His hands slowly travelled down my body, between my legs. He pulled away from our kiss but his eyes never left mine as his fingers scissored me open and he slowly explored me. I was staring at him in awe, hearing his breath heaving in and out of his lungs in sharp pants. My hands gripped his shoulders.

_This is really happening_.

Riley slowly kissed my jaw as his fingers inched up and finally made contact with my pleasure point.

_Oh my God._ _Can you die from pleasure; can your heart beat so frantically that it just stops, dead?_

"Bella, are you still a…?" he whispered, his hot breath against my ear.

"Yesssss," I shivered. "Oh God, Riley," I moaned. His touch overwhelmed me.

"Are you on the pill?" he breathed, his mouth seeking mine, intermittently sucking on my bottom lip, only pulling away so he could look into my eyes with a scorching intensity.

"No," I gasped.

_Oh God, Oh God, his fingers, Oh God, I'm coming._

My whole body convulsed, as his fingers kept up their swirling pressure. I shattered as my orgasm ripped through me.

"Riley!"

The intensity was like nothing I had ever felt. Riley was kissing me, his warm, urgent tongue in my mouth. I could feel the pulse of my rapidly beating heart pass between our panting breaths. I could feel Riley's erection rocking into my thigh; he was still fully clothed. I hadn't even managed to get his shirt off.

And then he pulled away from me. He looked pained, upset.

_He's going to leave!_

"Riley!"

"Bella, I don't have any...I never thought we'd...I don't have any protection."

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to me.

"I do!" I gushed. "I mean, I think, there's something in the bathroom." I was still trying to catch my breath.

He looked at me, puzzled, and I could feel my face flaming, desperate to explain.

"They were handing them out on campus at O-week. Jessica gave me one, as a joke."

"Where is it?"

"Bathroom drawer, third one down, I think."

Riley kissed me and scrambled quickly off the bed. I sat up; the refracted light coming from the bathroom brightened the room. I could hear Riley opening the drawer and moving things around.

_Oh God I hope it's still there._

I looked down at my flushed body. A light sheen of sweat covered me, my heart still pounding from the intense orgasm. I slid off the bed and pulled the quilt back.

_Oh God, Riley is going to make love to me!_

I was exultant. I sat back in the middle of the bed, atop of the lilac coloured sheet. I couldn't hear any sound coming from the bathroom. I started to panic.

_What if he can't find it, what if he changes his mind?_

The bathroom light extinguished. My eyes instantly adjusted in the darkness. Riley walked through the bedroom door, completely naked.

_Oh my God_.

He was beautiful. His body was lean and muscular, hard. My eyes travelled instantly to admire his erect penis. The pale light from the moon filtered through the window making his skin seem almost iridescent.

_Oh my God, Riley. I want you!_

He held the solitary condom between his thumb and forefinger, and then leaned to place it on my bedside table. I lay down as he clambered over me, he held himself above me on the palms of his hands that were either side of my shoulders. He pushed his lips into mine, but that was the only part of his body touching me.

"Bella, are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes. Riley, I've only ever wanted you. You gave me my first kiss; you're the first man to touch me. It's you I want."

I slowly moved my hand between us and wrapped it around his hard length. He dipped his forehead to press against mine, looking down at my hand as I gripped him firmly then started inexpertly stroking upwards.

His skin was so silken, soft, yet it was so hard and unyielding to my tight grasp. It was heaven.

"Bell-lahh," he groaned. He pushed himself over me, my hand kept hold of him as he lay down on his side next to me. He wrapped his hand over mine and guided me.

His lips buried against the curve of my neck as he breathed heavily, kissing and licking at my skin. I was mesmerized as he picked up the pace, roughly pulling my hand up and down as I stimulated him.

He groaned loudly and then he stilled my hand. "Bella, it feels too good. I won't be able to last."

I felt him twitch and I wanted to taste him. I let go of him and pushed lightly on his firm hairless chest. He flopped back flat on the bed. Before he could stop me, I scrambled down the bed, wrapped my hand back around him and kissed the tip of his erection, then pulled him into my mouth, slowly.

"_Fuck!_"

I smiled around him. It was the first time I'd ever heard him swear.

I swirled my tongue, my hand still tugging him up and down like he showed me, while lightly sucking the head and then pressing my flat tongue firmly against his shaft.

"Bella, Jesus! _Please_ _stop_!" he growled.

I wanted to give him pleasure, but more than that, I wanted him inside me.

I slowly pulled my mouth away; the look in his eyes was almost feral, and so arousing. He grunted, grabbed my hand and yanked hard, all the way up and then pushed my hand all the way down, forcefully and repeatedly. His eyes never left mine.

"Oh, Fuck! Bella!"

Riley pulsed and then he ejaculated, warm cum spurted over his stomach. I watched in awed fascination as his eyes darkened with lust.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked.

Riley took my hand, propped himself up on his elbow, and placed my flat palm over his pounding heart.

"Bella," he panted. "Why are you sorry, that was just, unbelievable. You have no idea, do you?"

His breathing was laboured. He was looking at me with undisguised adoration.

"I...I just..."

He started moving; he was getting off the bed. I was about to protest, I was about to completely lose it, but he started pulling me with him. He practically dragged me into the bathroom, switching on the bright light. He let go of my hand to turn on the taps in the shower.

He bent down to the third drawer, dragging it open he reached in and pulled out one of my brown hair ties. He smirked at me and then turned my body to face away from his, combing his fingers through my knotted hair, he bundled it expertly into a high ponytail, then twisted it round and round until it was in a loose bun and secured it with the tie gently.

It was such an intimate, loving thing to do; I couldn't help but think of Victoria.

_He's tied Victoria's auburn hair up, like this, before they showered together_.

_Oh God, he's been with her, he loved her._

My chest ached.

_Does he still love her?_

He spun me back to face him, simultaneously reaching one hand under the water to test the temperature.

"Bella stop. Whatever it is that you're stressing about, just stop, OK? I'm not going anywhere, I just need some recovery time."

He pulled me in to the lukewarm shower, the water washing away the evidence of his orgasm, and refreshing our sweaty bodies. He grabbed my body wash, foaming it in his hands before gliding it over my breasts, down my stomach and then adding more before gliding his hands between my legs, exciting me more than I ever thought possible.

His eyes were still that deep dark brown, warm and gentle.

_He's still here, we have a condom, he is going to make love to me!_

I took the body wash from him to lather up his broad chest, touching his Adam's apple, his long, lean neck, his prominent collar bones, his firm chest, down to his defined six-pack, and then - Oh God, his hard stomach and the V of his groin, with the dusting of brown hair, leading to his pubic hair, soft and curling in the stream of the shower.

"_Riley_."

I pressed my breasts into his chest and locked my hands around his neck again. "I love you," I whispered. I reached up to kiss his lips.

We stood in the shower for what seemed like an eternity, kissing, suckling on each other's mouths, gently massaging each other's backs and shoulders and bums. I was completely elated, high on adrenaline and love.

_This is what it feels like to love. Riley is love._

Riley pulled away first. He turned the taps off, hopped out and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my shoulders, pulling it tight over my chest. His hands rubbed down my arms playfully. He was kissing and nipping at my lips. He was smiling.

_Is he as happy as I am?_

I pulled him to the bathroom door and grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet, gliding it over his chest, then he took it from me and wrapped it around his hips, gently guiding me backward to the bedroom, flicking off the bathroom light with a sharp click.

The bedroom was warm, the humidity lingering in the air from the shower, and from the summery night. I couldn't let go of his hand; I didn't want to, so I walked him slowly to the opposite wall and switched on the air-conditioner. The low hum drowned out the background noise from the cars traversing my busy street. He used my towel to dry my body, slowly, and then I reciprocated, touching his chest, his arms, down to his thighs, his calves, his feet. He was perfect.

He pulled me back into his chest, feathered light kisses over my eyelids, down to my lips; slow, sensual kisses, making me breathless, and wanting.

We crawled onto the bed. Riley pulled me into his side, then reached to pull the thin cotton sheet over our bodies as the breeze from the air-conditioner started to cool down the room. I lay against his chest, euphoric, tired and amazed.

I remembered the day he went home from hospital. It was horrific for me because I thought I would never see him again. I had visited him every weekday. Victoria went to a University forty minutes away, and my campus was only a ten-minute stroll down the road from the hospital. Sure, I had to put up with his mother's dirty looks whenever she appeared, but that was nothing. Riley's smile whenever I entered his room brightened my day, my life.

Once Riley was discharged, he went home to recover. He never asked for my number and I never offered it. He was with Victoria. I was just his 'friend' from school. I had no claim on him, and I wasn't so delusional that I could even consider turning up at his house.

When he arrived at my front door three days ago, insisting he take me to dinner, how could I refuse? I hadn't stopped loving or thinking about him over the last five months. I would take anything he was willing to give me.

"Bella, do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?"

I sighed. "You don't have to say that." I closed my eyes. My mind couldn't deal with his words. Everything that had just happened between us overwhelmed me. It was like I was in some freaky dream-induced hallucination and at any moment I would wake up. Why, all of a sudden, were all my dreams coming true?

"Bella—"

I placed my fingers to his lips. "Shhhh, you don't have to say anything. Just hold me. Just stay here with me, please?"

Riley snuggled down to kiss the base of my throat, his warm hand glided over my breast, then he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I'm not leaving," he smiled. "We should sleep. Let me spoon you."

I turned my body away from his and he snuggled into me. The sheet was up over my shoulder, his hot breath in my hair, his hand palming my breast, the long curve of his body fully connected to mine.

_Heaven._

My mind was exhausted, my body hyper sensitive, yet relaxed.

I could tell when he'd fallen asleep. His arms loosened their intimate hold on me, his breath a constant steady rhythm against my neck.

I sighed, and wiggled closer to him. I couldn't switch off my mind. Reliving all of my feelings and emotions, everything seemed surreal. I had always hoped, always dreamed Riley would be in my bed.

_He is here, and we'd touched each other so intimately!_

Then the doubt crept back.

_Something will have to go wrong, I can't be this blessed._

It was dawn when I was awoken by Riley's warm hand running over the curve of my waist and thigh.

"Bella," he whispered.

I sleepily rolled towards him, our chests pressing together. He kissed me, lazily, sensuously.

_He is really here in my bed!_ _It wasn't a dream!_

He pulled his lips away from me as he rolled me onto my back. The light in the room brightened as the sun rose. Riley grinned at me mischievously then he dipped his head under the sheet. I sucked in a deep breath when I felt him lowering himself down my body, leaving sloppy wet kisses over my breasts, my stomach, my hipbones.

I saw him violently kick at the sheet, so it separated from the base of the mattress, his lean legs poking out the bottom of the bed.

He gently eased my thighs apart.

_Oh God, he's going to!_

Riley's finger slid inside me easily, then I felt his tongue swirl around the exact point that made my hips jump with sensitivity.

My toes tingled, and my tummy fluttered as he lazily licked and probed me. There was no urgency, it was slow and oh so sensual. When he focused all his attention on that precise area, my body squirmed and writhed in pure ecstasy.

"Riley," I moaned as he increased the pressure from his tongue. I could feel myself getting wetter and my heart rate was increasing rapidly.

_Oh God, he's, Oh God, Oh God, yes, yes!_

My lungs exploded out the breath they had been holding as the climax built and then broke my body apart. I shuddered with unbridled bliss.

Riley rested his head against my thigh as he caught his breath. He travelled back up my body, slowly, placing warm kisses against my goose-bumped skin. His head peeked out from the top of the sheet. He smiled cheekily at me. My hands instantly cupped his jaw.

_He's so adorable_—_a mature version of the fourteen-year-old boy that captured my heart. He's sexy and beautiful and he's here with me now!_ _My idol, the man I love, he's everything!_

Riley kissed me slowly. I could taste myself on his lips. I was so turned on, yet still afraid; afraid he'd change his mind.

_Does he still want to make love to me fully, take my virginity?_

"Bella," he moaned as he captured my mouth in a searing kiss that wiped away all my fears. "I want you."

"Yes," I whispered.

Riley reached over to grab the condom, then sat back on his heels between my legs, ripped open the packet and rolled the condom over his erection.

I watched, mesmerized. He looked down at me as he slipped his forearm under my right shoulder.

"Bella, this will be painful...you know that, right?"

"Yes." My fingers traced slowly along his jaw over the cleft in his chin, and his full lips.

"If it's too much for you, you need to tell me to stop, OK? Just say stop and I will, I promise."

_Oh God is he kidding? I'd never ask him to stop._

"OK," I said.

Riley's free hand moved down in between us as he lined himself up. I felt him slowly push against me, push inside.

His dark eyes were on me. His body weight pushed forward. I refused to wince when the pain hit, I kept my body relaxed and kept my eyes on his. My mind flashed memories of our first kiss, when I had opened my eyes to see him watching me.

_Riley, I love you._

I strained my neck up and kissed him, slowly, as the pain increased, the stretching, tearing sensation intensifying, as he made me his.

_I will always be his. He is the only man for me._

The pain became a dull ache as I felt him fully inside me.

"Bella," he groaned. "Are you OK?"

"Yes. I love you!" I clutched my hands around his back tightly.

He pulled his hips back and then began slowly, gently thrusting. I pulled my knees up higher. I was needy and desperate to show him how much I loved him. Riley's hot wet tongue explored my mouth in between soft grunts as he slowly thrust in and out. My head was swimming with confusion over the conflicting sensations.

_This is actually happening. Riley Biers is making love to me. He's here with me. He said he loves me._

My hands rubbed up and down the sides of his back slowly, feeling the muscles flex and then I ran them down to his firm bum. Oh God, the feel of his skin as he raised and lowered himself inside me. His hot breath in my ear, on my neck, in my mouth.

"Bella," he sighed. He said it with love and desire.

His free hand pushed the stray wisps of my hair that covered my face. His hand cupped my neck, his thumb running smooth circles over my jaw.

"So beautiful," he whispered, feathering light kisses on my lips, then his hand ran down over my collar bone, lingering, and then he stroked my breast before palming it in his large hand, running his calloused fingers over my sensitive nipple repeatedly.

"Oh Riley." I moaned.

Riley's breath was erratic. The force and speed of his thrusts increased.

"Bella. Bella, I love you."

The emotions I felt were indescribable, six years of pent up desire and lust and love poured out of me. Silent tears fell from my eyes and ran down to pool in the shell of my ears.

The look of pain in Riley's eyes perplexed me.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"No, it doesn't hurt any more, you feel wonderful.'' My hands caressed his back. I felt the slight bump of his scar along his spine from the surgery.

"You don't understand, Bella." He spoke with a gentle, soft voice. "I'm sorry that we weren't together sooner, that I made you wait for me."

He buried his face against my neck and gently kissed me, still thrusting a steady undulating rhythm of pleasure.

He moaned and shifted his body over me. Riley's prominent Adam's apple and the hollow of his throat were in line with my nose and lips. I kissed them slowly, tasting his sweat, and the faint acidic tingle of cologne impregnated in his skin.

_Riley Biers is in love with me, and he's making love to me_.

Then his weight shifted forward and his hand scooped under my bum, his arms were like vices against my sweaty skin. He pulled me firmly into his chest; I could hear his heart rapidly thumping.

I clutched him to me, our bodies rising and falling in unison.

"Bella," he moaned. He let out a gust of air over my face and his body shook, then gripped me tightly and then collapsed, spent, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

He slowly released is tight hold on me and pulled his face back to look into my eyes.

"We should have been together a long time ago." Riley panted, out of breath, his eyes wide as they stared into mine intently. "I'm insanely in love with you. I have been for a long time."

My heart pounded, his words making more tears fall.

"Bella, please don't cry." He wiped at my tears, panting and shaking.

"They're happy tears, Riley. I'm so happy."

I couldn't fathom how my life would be without him. But I would never have to.

I knew in my heart that we'd be together forever.

_Riley is the only man for me. There will never be anyone else..._

~0~


End file.
